Etre victime est plus facile
by Lokness
Summary: Ou Pourquoi Severus Snape n'expliqua à personne son brusque changement de côté.


**Euh... je m'excuse déjà, je sais que vous n'aimerez pas cette fiction. Pas de slash ( enfin, juste quelques insinuations ), pas d'histoire d'amour... Juste Snape. Je l'ai écrite très rapidement alors vous comprendrez sa médiocrité. J'avais juste besoinde planifier mes pensées. Et d'arrêter d'être obsédée par cette idée de fiction. Voilà. En espérant que ceux qui la lirotn arriveront à la lire en entier... Et qu'elle leuir plaira ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Bon, je vais pas non plus vous dégouter déjà là !!**

**Lokness**

D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, la vie de Severus Snape n'avait jamais été heureuse. Il était né dans un pauvre quartier Moldu désaffecté, dans uen vieille rue sombre nommée "l'impasse du tisseur", d'une mère sorcière de sang-pur quelque peu naîve et d'un père sang-mêlé Cracmol. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs, peu de temps après leur mariage, vengé sur sa femme pour sa propre "anormalie". Comme si cela avait été de sa faute.

Severus avait grandi dans une ambiance morbide, rythmée par les coups, et son seul passe-temps était la lecture. Enfin, la lecture d'ouvrages pas forcèment recommandables pour des jeunes enfants. Et pour cause : il se servait dans la bibliothèque d'une descendante de l'une des Quatorze familles. Cela suffisait amplement pour deviner de quoi parlaient les bouquins. Et en effet, lorsque, à onze ans, Severus intégra l'école Poudlard de sorcellerie, il en connaissait plus en magie noire que la plupart des septième année.

Mais de son enfance Severus se souvenait surtout des longues journées à tuer l'ennui dans sa chambre, seul, pendant que son père terrorisait sa mère. Et lui qui était trop peureux pour rien faire. Severus avait toujours préféré rester en retrait dans ses cas là, et surtout ne jamais s'opposer à son père.

La première partie de sa vie n'avait donc pas apporté à Severus le bonheur dont tout enfant a besoin. Et Severus avait joué toute sa vie avec la place de victime qu'il occupait, sans jamais avoir eu envie qu'on le plaigne, mais excusant ainsi son comportement étrange et marginal.

Arrivé à Poudlard, du fait de sa différence et de son recul, il ne se fit pas que des amis. Et encore, c'était un pléonasme car pratiquement toute l'école le prit en grippe. A commencer par l'équipe de Gryffondor, auto-nommée "les Maraudeurs". Ceux-ci avaient tout pour eux, ils avaient toujours vécu dans la plus grande joie, et apparemment ne comprenaient pas son problème, le problème d'un enfant victime de la bêtise des adultes.

Le premier, Potter, avait de formidables parents, Aurors de renom, était suffisamment riche pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de son futur, et avait un talent irréfutable pour le Quidditch. Et, plus encore que tout cela, il était d'une arrogance inimaginable. Et son passe-temps favori était de mener la vie dure à Severus - si celle-ci ne l'était pas encore assez.

Le second, mais jamais le dernier pour les mauvais coups, se nommait Black, et avait donc grandi dans le luxe et l'arictocratie que seules les plus grandes familles pouvaient offrir. Il était beau, avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, et pourtant se moquait de tout cela. Son seul interêt dans la vie semblait être d'accompagner Potter dans ses méfaits.

Le troisième, quelque peu en retrait, avait toujours été moins vindicatif avec lui, mais rien que l'attention et la tendresse qu'avaient les profs - injustement - à son égard suffisaient à rendre Severus fou de jalousie.

Et lui qui n'avait jamais été gâté par la vie était toujours la victime de choix. Celle que personne ne venait aider car elle n'était pas - comment disaient-ils - _cool_. Celle que de toutes façons tout le monde détestait tellement que sa mort en aurait soulagé plus d'un. Il le savait. Sa vie avait toujours été, et serait toujours, noire.

Le quatrième, Severus n'en était pas tant jaloux. Tout d'abord car il ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa conception de la dignité - il était constamment à lêcher les pieds de Black et Potter pour espérer avoir un regard, regard que généralement, ils lui refusaient - mais aussi car il était bête. Contrairement aux autres. Par contre, Severus aurait bien aimé avoir ses parents. Il les avait croisés un jour, sur le quai 9 3/4, et il s'était dit que Pettigrew avait vraiment de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Comme les trois autres. Ce que lui n'aurait jamais.

Mais toutes ses belles certitudes s'étaient envolées un jour - ou plutôt un soir - de sixième année. Le soir où il avait failli mourir par sa faute. Sa propre faute. Sans rien pour l'excuser. Black s'était servi de sa curiosité naturelle - et aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, de sa volonté de coincer les Maraudeurs en train de faire un mauvais coup pour pouvoir les faire renvoyer - pour lui tendre un piège. Et il avait marché à fond dedans. Peut-être avait-il espéré trouver les quatre amis en train de monter un plan ?

Mais la vérité fut toute autre. En fait, lorsque Severus pénétra ce soir là dans la Cabane Hurlante, tout son monde bâti sur la haine et la jalousie s'effondra. Il comprit pourquoi. Pourquoi Lupin était le chouchou des profs. Pourquoi les Maraudeurs disparaissaient chaque soir de pleine lune. Pourquoi ils avaient tous quatre autant étudié la Métamorphose... Lupin était un loup-garou.

Cela seul ébranla totalement Severus, même s'il ne l'admit jamais. Lui qui avait cru que la vie s'acharnait sur lui alors que d'autres personnes bien plus mal loties s'en sortaient bien mieux. Il promit sans aucun problème de garder le Secret à Dumbledore. Sa jalousie s'était transformée en admiration envers Lupin. Il le haïssait mais l'admirait. C'était encore pire que tout se qu'il avait vécu jusque là.

En quelques mois il avait réussi à oublier cette histoire autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, et à se re-persuader que sa vie était horrible, que c'était normal qu'il soit si sombre étant donné tout ce qu'il avait subi. Que c'était ainsi que devait aller la vie.

Mais le jour de la rentrée, il dut se rendre à l'évidence une nouvelle fois : il avait tort. Black était tout sauf aimé de sa famille. Il avait eu tout sauf une enfance joyeuse et tranquille. Severus avait vu ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Cela s'était passé en un éclair. Lorsque Black se pecha pour ramasser sa valise, sa chemise se souleva, laissant apparaître... de minces mais profondes cicatrices, des contusions anciennes mais mal guéries... Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Severus , c'avait été la chemise-même que portait Black. Simple, belle, noble. mais certainement pas une de celles qu'achetaient les Black. Son vieil ennemi avait dû déménager chez les Potter pendant les vacances, certainement à cause de... Enfin voilà. Il devait l'avoir cherché, non ?

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la haine de Severus. Il était injuste que les autres arrivent à quelquechose avec si peu de cartes au départ.

Le lendemain de cette même rentrée, une nouvelle arriva : les deux derniers cousins de Potter avaient décédé lors d'une bataille la veille. Les seuls survivants de l'anciennement nombreuse famille se résumaient désormais à James Potter et ses deux parents. Severus n'avait jamais su l'histoire de cette famille.

Severus n'avait jamais comprit le prix à payer pour combattre le Mal. Il avait toujours pensé être la victime et se rendait compte à présent qu'il en était loin. Il haïssait et admirait à la fois les quatre frères qui se pavanaient dans les couloirs, faisant profiter les autres de leur joie de vivre. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Ils souffraient, au fond, c'était sûr, mais contrairement à lui ils s'en cachaient. Ils étaient assez pudiques pour ne pas exposer leur vie à tout le monde. Ils étaient assez forts pour continuer à vivre. Ils avaient trouvé le courage d'aimer par delà les souffrances et les épreuves de la vie. Il les voyait, lui et sa sang-de-bourbe, main dans la main dans les couloirs; Et eux deux, s'embrassant éperdumment quand ils croyaient être seuls...

Lorsque Severus comprit ce qu'il avait fait en rapportant une partie de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sut qu'il avait brisé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde : l'amitié, l'amour, la vie. Il s'en voulut à un tel point qu'il voulut mettre fin à ses jours. Comme un lâche, encore une fois. C'était si simple de quitter tout ce qui était si difficile... Mais le destin mit sur son chemin le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore. Il l'avait bien sûr connu comme Directeur de Poudlard, mais cette fois avait été différente. Dumbledore l'avait convaincu. De vivre, de servir le Bien, de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phényx. Il avait accepté et avait commencé sa vie d'espion. Dangereuse mais tellement plus intéressante !

Mais sa vielle hantise ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il ne se considérait pas comme un héros. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'était à cause de lui si les Potter étaient morts, si Pettigrew avait trahi, si Black avait passé douze ans de sa vie en prison...

Et ce jour-là, il comprit que sa tâche allait être plus lourde encore. Il allait devoir faire ce que personne au monde n'aimerait. Ce que tout le monde lui reprocherait - à tort, bien sûr... mais là n'était pas la question. En fait, si. Il allait sûrement mourir en martyr. Incompris des imbéciles qui avaient cru. Il serait mort en aidant le Bien. Et, franchement, cela ne le dérangeait pas de n'être jamais reconnu comme héros. Cela faisait partie du rôle de victime, non ?

Et voilà que _sa_ baguette était collée à sa gorge. Qu'il sentait _sa_ présence derrière lui. _Il_ allait le tuer. C'était la fin. Severus s'apprêta à mourir de la fin la plus digne qu'il soit : celle d'un héros prit pour un traître. _Il_ allait lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il avait tué _ses _anciens amis. Pourquoi il avait contribué à la mort du dernier de _ses_ amis. Pourquoi enfin il avait froidement assassiné Dumbledore. Puis _il_ l'achèverait.

- Severus ?

_Sa_ voix était douce. Un peu tremblante, certes, mais plus de tristesse que de peur. Il ne répondit rien.

- Je voudrais te poser une question.

- Mmmm.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas dénoncé James quand tu l'as vu sous sa forme Animagus ?

Il avait prévu toutes les questions - avec de belles ironies - mais pas celle-ci. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il était piégé ! Mais il ne pouvait ouvrir son coeur comme ça. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment il en était arrivé à être admiratif des quatre Maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait raconter comment Dumbledore l'avait retrouvé ce soir là et lui avait promis que sa faute serait rachetée s'il lui promettait de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Et il ne pouvait lui expliquer ce que ce "tout" avait impliqué.

Il se retourna lentement, une dernière fois. Il croisa son regard. Ce regard emplein de tristesse. Ses yeux couleur miel reflétaient toutes ses souffrances. Il avait beauccoup perdu dans cette guerre lui aussi. Ses amis, son amour. Sa vie. Lui aussi n'était plus qu'un reflet de lui-même. Severus le comprenait maintenant. Il avait cru être si différent mais s'était trompé.

Il se détourna, cassa en deux la capsule qu'il tenait en main et la mit dans sa bouche. Tout devint noir.

**FIN.**

Voilà. Si ca vous a plu, il y a le bouton "review"... Sinon... Votre silence parle pour vous !!

J'espère que vous avez deviné qui parle à la fin... Facile !!!

Lokness ( à très bientôt !!!! )


End file.
